


A Fine Match

by Smuttysmutwriter



Series: A Well Made Match [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Intersexuality, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttysmutwriter/pseuds/Smuttysmutwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Plate of Fidelity and Harmonious Love.  A look at Loki and Thor's day the morning after and what lead up to the wedding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Match

The King of Jotunheim was not a fidgeter. 

Fidgeting was childish and undignified and definitely beneath the King of the Frost and Snow. It was just that the arms of his throne had a habit of growing tiny stalactites on their undersides, and if he let them go they grew quite long and having icicles growing from your nice neat throne was definitely undignified…more so even than fidgeting. 

And if he happened to like to pick at the stalactites in particular when he was stressed or upset, like when he was anxiously waiting for word from his ambassador to Asgard about the wedding which had occurred yesterday between one of his dear children and the Crown Prince of Asgard, well, no one would deny him a small harmless act which helped to relieve some of his tension. 

And he definitely wasn’t a fidgeter!

Laufey heard Farbauti sigh from his place, sitting on the floor beside the throne, as Laufey managed to pry another stalactite off and then throw it into the corner. It made a small tinkling noise, shattering as it hit the wall. 

“Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything,” Farbauti shifted, one of his huge shoulders brushing against Laufey’s calf, “…I’m waiting.”

“Jarnsaxa said he would come as soon as Odin had his viewing. He could be here any moment.”

“And if he was we could easily be reached in our rooms.”

“You are more than welcome to wait there then,” Laufey swept his arm towards the exit, “Since you clearly don’t care about our son as much as I do!”

Farbauti groaned. Let’s have this conversation again shall we…

“I should never have allowed him to attend that conference! Never! I should have known Odin would be shopping for a bride for that appalling son of his. I should have put my foot down and made him stay here.”

“I would have liked to see you try, light of my heart. He was desperate to go, a chance to see all the leaders of the Nine Realms, together in one room, all that politics and intrigue he loves…though I cannot see the attraction myself…”

“He loves it because he is brilliant. Oh…” Laufey put his head in his hands, “I have sold my child. Sold him for a relic…”

“The Casket of Ancient Winters is more than a relic, and you know it. With it we can properly rebuild Utgard, the famine will end! Loki knew that, he knew it the moment the offer came.”

Farbauti rumbled, giving Laufey a moment to calm himself before continuing, “Do you remember when Býleistr was just a babe, dear one, and Loki used to carry him in his arms, telling anyone who would listen that Býleistr was his baby?”

“He was such a precious child…” Laufey rested his chin in his hand.

“And do you remember the first thing he wrote in his lessons, when Angrboda asked him to write down what he wanted to be when he was grown?”

Laufey didn’t hesitate, the memory of Loki proudly holding the animal skin with his large child’s letters marked on it in charcoal up to him coming to him as fresh as if it had happened yesterday…

“’When I grow up I want to be a dum’…he didn’t know how to spell dam…”

“Exactly,” Farbauti spoke firmly, wrapping his hand around Laufey’s ankle, “Ever since he was small, he has always wanted children of his own, something you know he could never have had if he remained here. On Asgard…married to one of the halfthings…he can have that. He can have a relatively normal life there.”

“I know…I know…” Laufey sounded resigned, “Why does it have to be there though…why can’t he have a normal life here?”

Farbauti just sighed in response, leaning his head against Laufey’s knee and letting his mate scratch him on the back of the neck like he liked. 

The door at the end of the main hall slammed shut and the couple looked up, hearing small feet patting rapidly on the floor. Laufey instantly pulled his hand back, seeing his youngest come running up the hall towards them. 

Býleistr threw himself into his sire’s arms, Farbauti giving an “oof” as the child crawled all over him. 

“Is he here yet? Has he brought my toys?”

Farbauti gave a pained noise as Býleistr slammed his foot right into his sire’s crotch in his excitement. Laufey grabbed his son by one of his horns and hoisted him onto his lap where he instantly calmed, knowing that if he wanted to sit on his dam’s throne with him he had to sit quietly and behave like a proper little prince. 

“No, my dear, Cousin Jarnsaxa has not arrived from Asgard…and how do you know you’re getting toys? Loki could be sending you school books and vegetables, something which may be of use to you, rather than a mere amusement…”

Býleistr crossed his arms over his chest, “Loki promised toys! Why are you sitting in here all by yourselves if Cousin hasn’t even arrived yet?” He looked through narrowed eyes up at his dam, “You’re not being _scratchy_ are you?”

“So what if we are? You should be thankful you have parents who love each other.”

“Ugh, you were! You’re both gross!” Býleistr slid off Laufey’s lap onto the ground, “Will you call me when he comes? I have letters I wrote for Loki and for Prince Thor I want Cousin to take back to Asgard for me.”

“You’ll have to ask nicely, Cousin Jarnsaxa is very busy…”

“I will,” Býleistr sing songed out, already running back up the hall to his rooms where he was no doubt still working on the letters. 

Farbauti grimaced, still rubbing at his injured crotch, “That child…should we read that letter to Thor before he sends it?”

Laufey snorted, “I’m sure it isn’t a declaration of war. Probably just a million questions about Asgard, he’s rather fascinated with the whole place at the moment, I cannot imagine why…”

They waited in silence for a while longer, Farbauti returning to his previous position of his head against Laufey’s knee. Laufey started gently scratching his mate’s neck again. 

The King was thankful for Farbauti, his common sense and even temper a good contrast to his own more volatile nature. He had always been a good mate, from the moment he won the right to service Laufey he had been kind and considerate and patient, no small feat considering how nervous Laufey had been on their first night together. This was why Laufey had never called another Games, though he had had every right to after Helblindi was born, and had even been encouraged to at least _try_ another service mate after he had birthed a runtling ( _"Pretty creatures but hardly heir material. Oh yes, you have Helblindi sire, but what if something should happen to him?_ ), he simply could not imagine his life with another. 

Laufey didn’t look up when the door to the throne room slammed once more, thinking it was simply Býleistr returning with his letters. It was only when the figure dropped to its knee in front of the throne that he looked up. 

“Your Majesty! The Ambassador has arrived!”

~*~*~

_6 Months Previously…_

_“Algrim, old friend, who is that with Laufey over there?”_

_“That, Allfather, is Loki, Laufey King’s middle child.”_

_“One of Laufey’s? I did not know there was a third…”_

_Algrim of the Dark Elves nodded, “Very few people do. I understand Laufey keeps him tucked close under his wing…his size, you understand…”_

_“Ah yes…” Odin considered this information, “Norn’s teeth, it has been so long since I have seen a Jotun runt, not since before the war, you forget what striking creatures they are…Do you think there are many left?”_

_“Famine picks off the vulnerable before any others Allfather, you know this. Loki may well be one of the last of them…” Algrim shuffled the papers he was looking through, “May I question as to your sudden interest in the spawn of your sworn enemy, your majesty?”_

_Odin chuckled, “It has been a thousand years since the war ended, Algrim, and isn’t this conference about mending old wounds? Healing and amity between the Eight Greater Realms?”_

_“For all your wisdom Allfather you can be terribly transparent. You’re shopping, I can smell it on you.”_

_Odin laughed again, louder this time, and slapped Algrim on the back, “You know me far too well, old friend.”_

_“Mmm yes. For Thor I presume…unless you plan on taking a second in which case I suggest you set your sights on another Allfather, and save yourself the disappointment.”_

_“A second for myself? Gods no, one has proven to be more than enough. No, I am thinking of Thor, the responsibility of a family would do much to draw his eyes back to Asgard…”_

_“He is still obsessed with Midgard?”_

_“Ugh, it is terrible. He speaks of nothing else, spends all of his time there, neglecting his duties at Court! I have a strong suspicion there is a woman there, which will lead to nothing but heartache if it is allowed to continue, the people there are like may flies, they barely live longer than a season…”_

_“You have none to blame there but yourself Allfather, if I may be so bold. It was you who gave him Midgard as his protectorate after his banishment there was completed.”_

_Odin sighed, “Aye. I thought it would teach him kindness…patience, not to mention Midgard is at the cusp of awareness of the other Realms, his presence there is necessary to guide them…I just did not expect him to take to the place at the expense of his other responsibilities.”_

_Odin was silent for a while, his eye fixed on Loki as he stood at his dam’s side, his small hand disappearing inside Laufey’s much larger one._

_“Make some inquiries for me…subtly, as I know is your talent, old friend. Find out if Laufey is entertaining any other offers for him…”_

_Algrim kept his eyes on his work, dipping his quill in ink before putting it to paper, “You will have to return the Casket if you want any hope of Laufey giving him up, are you prepared to do that?”_

_Odin settled back in his chair, “As I said, the war was over a millennia ago, it is high time Jotunheim was brought back into the fold of the Nine Realms.”_

_“And how better to celebrate that than with a wedding, Allfather?”_

_“You stole the thought from my very mind, old friend.”_

~*~*~

“Are you sure you don’t want something with your porridge? A little sugar perhaps?”

“This is fine, I assure you. This is how I break fast back h-…back on Jotunheim.”

Loki was sitting up, the pillows of the bed piled up behind him, and a tray of breakfast over his knees. Thor had eaten his fill of sweet breads, potato cakes, eggs and sausage from his own tray and, now finished, lay on his side, watching Loki slowly eat a bowl of plain oatmeal and nibble at some sliced fruit. 

Loki picked up a slice of pear, considering it carefully before taking a small bite off one end. Almost immediately he spat it back onto the tray, much to Thor’s amusement. 

“Augh, it’s so sweet. Everything here is so sweet!”

Thor chuckled, picking up another slice of the offending fruit and placing it in his mouth, “Mmm, they’re a little overripe, pears are not in season right now in any case. Try an apple, they’re a little tarter…”

He picked up a slice of green apple and held it up. Feeling bold, Loki leaned forward, taking a bite from the end as Thor held it and chewing carefully. 

“Hmm…not bad, certainly more palatable than that other one…”

Thor pressed the remaining apple to Loki’s lips, giving a small intake of breath as Loki’s lips brushed against his fingers. He shifted slightly, glancing down at sheets to make sure they covered his rather obvious interest in his new wife. 

Loki ate the rest of the apple and finished his porridge with a few more quick spoons. He placed his tray carefully on the floor beside the bed, as Thor had, giving Thor a view of the curve of Loki’s back as it lead down to round buttocks. 

Loki settled back into bed, laying down again and pulling the sheet up over himself. He looked at Thor for a moment, blinked. 

“How long are we expected to stay in here?”

Thor shrugged, picking up a piece of Loki’s hair and letting it slide through his fingers, “As long as you wish, I suppose. We are not expected to do much of anything today. Neither is anyone else, truth be told…”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. 

“The banquet would have continued long past our…retiring. In truth I believe we are probably the only people awake in the palace at this time…apart from your good Ambassador of course…”

“I have serious doubts as to whether the good Ambassador sleeps at all,” Loki said wryly, “He is probably trying to beat your Father’s door down right now to shove that fur under his nose.”

Thor chuckled, “You are most likely right.”

They fell into silence again, neither quite sure what to stay. Loki watched carefully as Thor moved a little closer to him on the bed, dropping the lock of hair he’d been playing with and gently running his finger down Loki’s upper arm. 

“You’re skin’s so soft. I did not expect that…how soft you are.”

Loki lay still, not sure how or if to reciprocate in some way, “Finer flesh is typical of the runtlings. W-we also grow hair on our heads and not horns…”

“Are there many runtlings left? I had heard many died during…” Thor drifted off.

“During the famine…yes, many did.”

Silence settled yet again, even more uncomfortable than before, both of them knowing keenly that not long ago their worlds had been sworn enemies, that Odin had taken the Casket of Ancient Winters when he won the war to prevent Jotunheim’s further expansion to other Realms, causing a famine which had killed millions in that land. 

Discussion of these things was perhaps not the best way to start a marriage…

Thor decided it was best to change the subject completely.

“You never told me where you liked to be scratched.”

Loki’s cheeks flushed deeper blue, quite a charming colour Thor thought, “That is private!”

“We’re laying naked in bed, wife, I think we have moved beyond the weather and politics as topics of conversation.”

Loki shifted under the covers, “I quite like…when my back is scratched, near the top…over my shoulder blades…” he seemed to think for a moment before turning to face Thor, “Where do you like to be kissed?”

A smile quirked at the corner of Thor’s mouth, “Just about everywhere…”

Loki’s eyes went wide, “What? Everywhere? Even…”

His eyes flicked down the bed and back up to Thor’s face. Thor laughed.

“Oh yes, especially there.”

Thor was laughing at him! So Loki didn’t know every perversion and depravity of the Aesir, Thor had no right to laugh! He had gotten what his Father had paid for in that regard.

“Well I certainly hope you don’t expect me to kiss you…there because it is not going to happen!”

Thor laughed again (infuriating beast!), putting an arm over Loki’s hips and pulling him closer, “Do not worry, dear Loki, I would not expect it of you” (‘Right away…’ was Thor’s unspoken thought), “I know it is not your people’s way. It is not even really the Aesir’s way. It’s something I was introduced to on Midgard.”

“Were you now? That is your protectorate, is it not?”

“Mmm, yes. I will take you there one day, if you wish. You would like it, I have friends there…”

~*~*~

_Four Months Previously…_

_Tony blinked as Jane Foster bumped into his shoulder on her way to the lift. She gave a stammered apology as she passed, slipping into the lift. Tony raised an eyebrow, seeing her put a hand over her eyes as the door closed._

_He turned and walked into the living room of the pent house and immediately saw Thor, slumped back on the couch and staring down at his hands, his face unreadable. Tony’s eyebrows drew even higher up his head. Trouble in paradise?_

_“Hey Thor…everything alright?”_

_Thor looked up at Tony then back down at his hands, “Clearly not, friend Tony.”_

_“You kids have a fight?”_

_“You could say that. The Lady Jane and I have parted ways.”_

_“Oh…” Tony pulled a face, “That sucks big guy. She meet someone else or was it the Avenger thing…?”_

_“Nay, I ended matters between us myself,” Thor shifted in his seat, ran a hand through his hair, “I suppose now is as opportune a time as any that I told you…my father has chosen my bride.”_

_“Your what?”_

_“My bride friend,” Thor gave Tony a look, as if he was dealing with a particularly slow child, “He has entered into a contract for a wife for me. I am to be wed.”_

_“Oh jeez…well…congrats, I think?”_

_The lift doors hissed open, letting Steve into the penthouse as well._

_“Hey, I just saw Jane leaving already. Isn’t she staying the weekend?”_

_Thor gave a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. Steve frowned._

_"What? Did I say something wrong?”_

_“Just bad timing, Cap,” Tony stood up to pour himself and Thor a drink (he looked like he needed one), “Thor and Jane are no longer ‘going steady’ as they would have said back in your day. That means no more sleep overs.”_

_“But you guys were a great couple! What happened?”_

_“The big guy upstairs happened, not the one you believe in, Thor’s Dad…whoa, have you ever stopped to think that they might be the same guy. Freaky…”_

_Steve chose to ignore Tony’s casual blasphemy, “Your Father doesn’t approve of Jane, Thor?”_

_“It is not so much that he does not approve of the Lady Jane, Steven, as it is that he has found someone he approves of more for me than her.”_

_Steve blinked, trying to make sense of that sentence, he looked to Tony, confused._

_“Thor’s getting married Steve-o. His Dad’s bought him a wife.”_

_“It is a little more complex than that, Tony. He did not simply attend the market and pick one from a stall. But yes, I am to be wed so I had to end things between myself and Lady Jane. It would not be fair for me to continue our dalliance in such circumstances. ”_

_“Wait! Thor…your Father has chosen who you’re going to marry for you?” Tony could almost see Steve clutching at a set of imaginary pearls around his neck, “Do you even like her?”_

_Thor shrugged, “I’m sure we will get along when we meet.”_

_“You haven’t even met her?”_

_For a moment Tony thought Steve might actually cry a little he looked so horrified by the prospect of Thor’s marriage to a woman he hadn’t even met. Tony made a mental note to not let Steve watch any more episodes of Downton Abbey._

_“Fret not Steven, my Father’s wisdom is unparalleled. I trust him to make the correct choice for both the benefit of Asgard and a good match for myself.”_

_To Tony’s ears Thor didn’t sound terribly convinced, in fact he sounded like he was reciting something which had been said to him over and over again. He did feel sorry for him then, as sorry as Tony could feel for someone who was about to be married to some bangingly hot space princess. Thor and Jane had seemed to be fond of each other (not that they really came out of Thor’s room much when she came over), and Thor looked pretty upset._

_Well, if there was one thing Tony knew, it was how to take people’s minds of things…_

_“Thor, buddy, you’re in luck. I may not know much about marriage, but I do know how to party, and I am going to throw you a bachelor’s party they’re going to talk about for the next 100 years!”_

~*~*~

Jarnsaxa looked up from where he packing the sacred Plate of Fidelity carefully into a rabbit fur lined case, and smiled at Loki. 

“Ah, you have come just in time, Loki Prince, I was just about to head for the Bifrost. Do you have the gifts for your brothers?”

Loki nodded once, “Aye.” 

A servant followed him in carrying a large wooden chest, Loki pointing at him to place it with the rest of the items Jarnsaxa was taking back to Jotunheim. There were sacred items from the preparations for the wedding, other gifts for the royal family, a massive wedding portrait of Thor and Loki (one of the most awkward series of sittings Loki had ever had to endure) and right at the top, the centrepiece of Odin’s bride price for Loki, the Casket of Ancient Winters wrapped in pure white fox fur, similar to the one the young prince had rested upon last night. Loki could feel it pulsing gently from its place, eager to return to its home. 

“And what are the Princes getting from the shining city of Asgard?”

“Some fabrics and silks for Helblindi, things for little Nal as well, and Býleistr gets as many toys as I could fit inside that case. I have a letter for my parents as well.”

Jarnsaxa nodded, “Very good. Come your highness, sit for a moment. Drink some of that tea your mother in law keeps sending for me so I can continue to pretend I enjoy the taste.”

Loki did as he was asked, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a sip, “You keep trying to drink it with milk, I find it more palatable without any supplement. The Aesir are obsessed with sweetening everything…”

“That they are. No wonder they have so many sets of teeth, it is a wonder they don’t rot through all of them,” Jarnsaxa placed the Plate of Fidelity in its case next to the Casket and sat opposite Loki, “Now, tell me…are you well Loki Prince?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “An interesting question to ask, today of all days…or perhaps you simply did not get the chance yesterday when the Queen had her finger inside my cunt.”

“Crudeness is never becoming, Loki Prince, particularly on you,” Jarnsaxa kept his voice light, refusing to rise to the child in front of him’s bait, “I know you must think me terribly callous but your dam has charged me with your care in this Realm and I do not take any one of my responsibilities lightly. So…I ask again, how are you?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “You may tell Dam that I am as well as can be expected. I am fed and clothed and stabled with the finest stallion in the land, what more could I want for?”

“Sarcasm is similarly unbecoming. Come now, has Thor been treating you well?”

The prince took another sip of tea, keeping his voice carefully light, “He is not completely terrible…not quite as stupid as I at first thought at least. There…there is not much we can find to speak of, however…”

Loki gave a cough, suddenly occupied with looking out the window. Jarnsaxa hid a smile behind his tea cup. 

“You know, I think you are right, your highness, this brew is much improved drunk alone,” he put his cup down, “As for speaking with your husband, give yourself a little time. You are both new to marriage…and each other, for that matter…see, something already you have in common!”

Loki gave the ambassador a withering look across the table, Jarnsaxa laughed out loud this time. 

“Do not look so sour, I am merely trying to lighten the mood. Give the boy a chance, your highness. If it is of any comfort, I think he is quite taken with you…”

“Oh?” Loki affected an air of nonchalance, now very interested in the pattern on his teacup, “What makes you say that?”

“Well, people who have no interest in other people generally don’t try to sneak into other people’s bedrooms at night.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, “He did what?”

“Mmm, not five days past. Though I rather fear his ardour had clouded his judgement during his attempt, as he climbed through the window of my bed chamber rather than yours.”

“Ymir’s head!”

“Yes, he said something quite similar, as I recall. I don’t think I have ever seen anyone move so quickly.”

“What did you do?”

“Oh…I gave him a quick shake and threatened to tell his Father. How do you think I got him to agree to wear the Plate for the full five hours?”

Loki sighed, “Who would you be if you passed up an opportunity like that, Ambassador…”

“I would indeed be a poor voice of our Realm if I did. Now, come Loki Prince, you can accompany me to the Bifrost. It was time I left for Jotunheim, your Dam will be beside himself…”

~*~*~

_Three months before the wedding:_

_Helblindi raised an eyebrow as his younger brothers entered his private residence in tandem. He shifted Nal on his hip, the baby burbling happily and waving his arms at Býleistr and Loki._

_“They’re fighting again?” He already knew the answer, Dam always sent the younger boys to visit when he and Sire went at each other’s throats._

_“Like rutting Drafprs. You should hear them,” Loki clambered up and flopped himself down on one of Helblindi’s fur covered couches, fingering a long gold coin necklace which hung around his neck._

_“That’s new…”_

_“The Allfather sent it for me.”_

_Nal gave a high pitched warble, his ‘feed me, now!’ cry, and Helblindi fitted him to his chest without a thought to suckle._

_“Dam’s still holding out?”_

_“Mmm hmm,” Loki nodded, examining some of the coins more closely, “Odin offered the Casket this time, he has to give in now. It’s what we’ve been holding out for. Sire is firmly of the opinion we should take it, Dam disagrees passionately, and well…while they discuss it we’ve been sent to ‘say hello to the baby.’”_

_Helblindi rumbled, a sound which always reminded Loki of their sire, “He doesn’t want to let you go, you know. Neither of them do.”_

_“I know. The Allfather has rather a way of getting what he wants though, doesn’t he? He already speaks as if the marriage is set in stone,” Loki was silent for a moment, running the coins over his fingers, “He sent a portrait of Thor as well this time. He’s not as horrible looking as I had imagined…”_

_“Ahh, you never saw him during his little rampage, did you?”_

_“Of course not. Dam sent By and I straight to the tunnels the moment him and his warmongering friends came through the Bifrost,” Loki shuddered, remembering well how he and his little brother had clung to each other, both of them too scared even to cry as the sounds of the battle raged over their heads. Loki had been certain both of them would die that day, that the Aesir had come to finish the job of destroying their Realm by killing every member of the royal family and installing a puppet of their own. The thought of being betrothed to the person responsible for that attack did not fill Loki with joyous anticipation of married life._

_Helblindi looked fondly down at his baby, shifting him slightly in his arms, “He is apparently much improved since his banishment. Odin even saw fit to give him Midgard as protectorate.”_

_“Oh well, lucky them.”_

_“If you marry Thor, Loki, will you have to live in Asgard or will he come and live here?” Býleistr asked from his place on the floor where he was playing with some of Nal’s blocks._

_“Thor is Odin’s firstborn, By, Loki will have to go there for when Thor is king.”_

_“But it’s too hot there, you’ll burn up!”_

_Loki stroked a hand over Býleistr’s horns, trying to reassure him, “I’ll be warm but I won’t burn. I will get used to it.”_

_Býleistr didn’t seem satisfied with that answer but went back to the blocks. Nal finished his feeding with a satisfied burp, Helblindi putting him over his knee and patting his back to work out any other gas. He looked out the window at the landscape of Jotunheim and narrowed his eyes._

_“Tch, it’s the worst time of year if there is to be a wedding. By the time matters are decided it will be too late in the season and the white foxes will have already gone into hibernation, it will be impossible to find one for your first night.”_

_Loki grimaced, “Can we not talk about this in front of Býleistr, please?”_

_“I’m not a baby! I know what the white foxes are for,” Býleistr protested hotly from the floor, “They’re to show your purity of heart to your mate!”_

_“And the purity of something else,” Helblindi said under his breath, Loki shooting him a sharp glare from across the room, “You know, if Loki is to marry Thor, you can come out on the fox hunt with Sire and I, By. Your first hunt!”_

_“Really?” Býleistr sat straight up, suddenly much more excited about the prospect of Loki’s marriage, “Would I get to throw a spear?”_

_Helblindi seemed to think about this, “Well, maybe if you practice very hard, the fur has to be as whole and as unstained as possible, it has to be a very clean kill…”_

_“I’ll practice every day! I promise!”_

_Loki gave an exaggerated sigh from his side of the room, “Can we talk about something else, please? Where is Kolga today?”_

_Helblindi shrugged, “How should I know? Out hunting probably.”_

_“Yes, how should you, he’s only your mate.”_

_“You have some very romantic notions about relationships, Loki brother. Here…hold him for a moment, my back is killing me,” Helblindi passed Nal into Loki’s much smaller arms and then lay back on his bench, stretching his body out. Nal had been a very large baby, big enough that Helblindi could barely walk by the end of his time and his back had yet to fully recover from the strain of the pregnancy._

_Nal instantly grabbed Loki’s new necklace and shoved one of the coins into his mouth to gum at. Loki pulled it away from him, “You don’t know where that’s been, baby.”_

_Loki looked up at Helblindi, “You take Kolga for granted. He adores you, you know.”_

_“Kolga may adore me but he’s also about as interesting as three day old snow.”_

_“He’ll be heartbroken if you call a new Games to find someone else to service you.”_

_Helblindi grimaced, whether from Loki’s words or the dull ache in his back Loki could not tell, “I’m not planning anything that drastic, I have to get over birthing this one before I even think about another…and as dull as Kolga is, the sex is amazing.”_

_“Yes, thank you for that.”_

_There was a light tapping at Helblindi’s door._

_“Enter,” Helblindi called, pushing himself back into a sitting position._

_The servant at the door bowed deeply, showing the correct amount of respect for the three princes of the Realm, “Excuse me Helblindi Prince, the King has called for Loki Prince’s presence. He says he is to come immediately.”_

_“Looks like they’ve made their decision,” Helblindi took Nal back, Loki sliding onto the floor._

_“Come brother,” Loki let the coin necklace run through his fingers again, “We both know there was never any argument. The Allfather gets what he wants.”_

~*~*~

Thor walked quickly into the stable yard, running a hand through hair still damp from his bath. He kept a keen eye out for Loki, concerned that he might not find his way to the yards, despite being assured by him that, yes, he did know the way, and yes, he knew he could ask anyone if he got lost. 

Loki had wanted to return to his rooms in the guest wing to bathe and make sure Jarnsaxa had the gifts for his brothers. Thor had suggested they meet again outside the stables, as he had something he wanted to show his wife and then they could perhaps take a walk through the gardens…

“So…come now,” Fandral, who Thor had found swaggering out of some unknown lady’s chamber, swung around a column, pushing his face into Thor’s, “Tell me, what was it like?”

“What was what like?”

“Don’t be obtuse Thor, it suits you ill. What was it like bedding a Jotun? I’ve heard they’re wild when excited…”

Thor scoffed, “If you’re that interested I’m sure you could talk your way into the bed of the honourable Jarnsaxa, he cuts a fine figure among the Jotun, so I am told. We certainly know where he sleeps now, don’t we…”

“That was not my fault, I was certain that maid said fourth window from the left and not fourth from the right,” Fandral said sheepishly, “And as for Jarnsaxa, well…I had considered it but the horns do present their own set of challenges…”

“They do poke right out there don’t they?” Thor said, considering the mechanics of such a coupling for a moment, “Perhaps that is why the Jotun do not kiss…”

“They don’t kiss? What do they do then?”

“Scratch…apparently.”

Fandral seemed thrilled having squeezed this bit of information out of Thor, “Oh ho! Is that so is it?”

“So I have been told,” Thor spied Loki as he came onto the stable grounds and raised his hand to get his attention. Loki waved back, quickly covering the distance between them. 

Fandral bowed low as Loki approached, “Good morn your highness. I hope the day finds you well.”

“It does, thank you.”

Thor gave Fandral a pointed look, Fandral raised his eyebrows but took the hint, taking a step back, “Well, I am afraid I am needed elsewhere, enjoy whatever your plans are for the day. Farewell to you both.”

“Plans?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at Thor as Fandral made his retreat, “Do we have plans?”

“Well…not much beyond what we are to do now, in truth. I had thought you might wish to spend some time making sure your effects were arranged to your liking in our wing…”

“Oh, yes, of course.” 

In all honesty, Loki hadn’t given it much thought. From the moment he had learned of Odin’s offer for him his focus had been squarely on making it through the wedding, rather on the marriage which lay beyond that. It was, he had to admit, a rather short-sighted strategy…

Loki had been taken on a brief tour of the wing of the Palace he would share with Thor in his first days in Asgard. It had been a little bare, to say the least, having been unoccupied for many centuries before Thor’s betrothal was announced. Thor still lived in the same part of the palace as his parents, content with his own rooms there, rooms which were in no way suitable for a new family, as Odin took great pains in pointing out to his son.

Frigga had assured Loki she would assist in making Bilskirnir (the wing’s official name) a little more comfortable, the correct drapes were apparently very important to this process. The thought of having such a household was still a little overwhelming, Loki would be expected to entertain in it, receive guests, there would be servants to manage and menus to plan every week.

“Come…I have a gift for you,” Thor placed his hand inside Loki’s and pulled him gently towards the stables, pulling Loki out of his thoughts. Loki only hesitated briefly, having to remind himself that he and Thor could touch now, they were married after all. 

Inside the Palace’s massive stables Thor waved over a stable boy, asking him to direct them to where ‘the new mare’ was stabled. He led them deep into the stables, eventually stopping in front of one box which housed a sleek coated black mare, a single dash of white on her forehead. 

Thor pulled a carrot out of his pocket and handed it to Loki, “Do you want to feed her?”

“I’m not sure how…”

“Just hold it flat on your hand, so she can’t accidentally bite your fingers, she will do the rest.”

Loki did as he was told, holding the carrot out to the horse. The mare snorted and nodded her head, sucking the carrot into her mouth with enthusiasm. Loki had never been this close to a horse, he had seen the Aesir riding them but had kept his distance until now, they seemed flighty, unpredictable creatures, not like the sedate urukr the Jotun rode. 

“Do you like her? I think she likes you…” Thor smiled, taking Loki’s hand and guiding it to rub the mare’s neck. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“Well, she is yours.”

Loki blinked, “I do not know how to ride…”

“I will teach you. She has a very calm temperament, perfect for a learner. There are many places here I would like to show you which are only reachable after a few hours ride, not to mention the winter hunt is coming up…” Loki remained silent, staring at the horse closely. Thor pressed on, “I’m sure it won’t be too different for you than riding those bears of yours on Jotunheim…”

Loki looked down and smiled, “The urukr are closer to pigs than bears, though I can see why you would make that comparison. Besides, I have never been able to ride on of them alone anyway, I am too small to be able to guide them.”

A hint of bitterness entered Loki’s voice as he spoke, he kept patting the mare’s neck. 

“Really? What did you do when you had to travel with your family?”

Loki shifted, “There is a special seat that attaches to back of the saddles, used by dams who have small children that cannot ride alone. I always had to ride in that, in the… _baby seat.”_

Loki spat out the last words, evidently a point of some soreness. Thor slid an arm around his waist from behind, still guiding Loki’s hand over the horse’s mane.

“Well now you shall ride this fine steed, all your own. What do you want to name her?”

Loki thought for a moment, “Flitr…after an old urukr of my Sire’s.”

“A fine name,” Thor leant in and pressed one kiss, and then another, to the back of Loki’s neck. His hand moved down from where it rested on Loki’s hip to stroke the front of his thigh. 

Loki flushed. Gods, what was his husband’s obsession with tasting him? It was such an odd behaviour. Not to mention they could be seen by anyone here! He shifted in Thor’s arms, trying to think of something to say.

“Jarnsaxa told me about your night time visit to his room…should I be concerned for your fidelity to me so soon in our relationship, Thor?”

Thor’s hand stopped moving, “Ah…he told you about that, did he?”

“He may have mentioned something. What would you have done…if you had found the right room?” Loki turned to face Thor, placing his hands on Thor’s shoulders and regarding him through narrowed eyes. 

“I swear I had no intentions towards your purity.” (Not many anyway…) “I simply wished to continue our conversation from earlier in the day, we only had a few moments together…”

“And the only time you could do this was past midnight, alone, in my bed chamber?”

“Well, you were rarely alone otherwise…”

“I cannot imagine the reason for that,” Loki rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Come wife,” Thor placed his arm beside Loki’s head on the wall of the stable, blocking his exit, “Can you say you were not just a little interested in finding out more about me…I certainly was and am still curious about you…”

And then Thor was leaning in close again, wide mouth making to press against Loki’s. Gods, this kissing madness! If Thor wanted to be friendly couldn’t he just give Loki a nice scratch to the upper arms like a normal person?

Loki moved quickly, ducking under Thor’s outstretched arm and slipping out of Flitr’s stable box. Thor made to follow him but was stopped by Loki quickly pushing the stable door shut and flicking the latch, locking both Thor and Flitr inside. 

“Loki! Wait…”

“You know I think you are right husband, I really do need to see to the movement of my things into Bilskirnir. Thank you again for the lovely gift. Until tonight, when I see you at table…”

And with that Loki was gone, striding quickly down the stables towards the exit. Thor exhaled heavily, lowering his head to rest it on the edge of the stable door. 

Beside him Flitr nickered softly, a sound which, if Thor didn’t know better, he would say sounded awfully like a laugh…

~*~*~

_4 Days Before the Wedding:_

_“So…do you believe you will miss Jotunheim?”_

_Thor ran a hand through his hair before clamping his hands together on top of the stone table in the Queen’s private garden where he was sitting across from his soon to be wife, Prince Loki of the Jotun. Loki stared back at him, red eyes unreadable. He paused a moment before answering, his voice perfectly measured:_

_“I will of course miss my family, but I find joy in the knowledge that I will soon have a new one to be found here on Asgard.”_

_“Yes…of course.”_

_If this were happening to any other person, Thor would almost certainly be laughing. His Mother had pushed for this private meeting, whispering to her son when Jarnsaxa had grudgingly agreed to it (the good Ambassador seemed to be of the opinion that Thor lacked self control, he probably only had himself to blame there) that this was an opportunity for Thor to know Loki without Jarnsaxa staring over his shoulder. The irony that Loki’s answers to his questions were clearly words from Jarnsaxa’s very mouth was not lost on Thor._

_Ulr, one of Frigga’s ladies in waiting and the young couple’s chaperone, coughed loudly, flicking through a book of fashion plates from her place across the garden. Loki looked over at her, regarding her with the same curious expression Thor had noticed with which he looked at all women, no doubt they were novel creatures to a person who came from a land where all were one sex._

_Thor cleared his throat, “I am told you have brothers…”_

_“Yes, I have two. Helblindi is my Dam’s heir and Byliestr is the youngest of us. Helblindi had his first not five months past…” Loki paused for a moment, his eyes suddenly seeming far away, “Nal will take his first steps soon…”_

_The unspoken part of Loki’s sentence, that he would not be there to witness this event, hung heavy over them. Thor didn’t know how to respond. Somewhere in the trees which surrounded them a bird twittered. Ulr cleared her throat again._

_After a moment Loki made an attempt to pick up the thread of conversation, “Does the Royal household travel often?”_

_Thank the Norns! “Well, the household moves to the Winter Palace in a few months for the Great Hunt. We stay until the Solstice is completed, so usually for three months. You’ll like the Hunt, it’s one of the big events of the year.”_

_“I look forward to it.”_

_It was Thor’s turn to ask a question. He couldn’t remember any of the ones mother had told him to ask. Gods, think! Loki was looking at him expectantly. Just ask anything, say anything!_

_“What are your favourite foods?”_

_Loki blinked, face showing something which could almost have been amusement. Thor groaned inwardly. His future wife now thought he was simple._

_“I do not think you have it here, but I am very fond of a salted and cured fish we have on Jotunheim. It’s seasonal, quite the delicacy.”_

_“We have cured fish here as well, though I am not fond of it. I will arrange for you to try some, so you can taste it and see if it compares to the Jotun dish.”_

_A small smile played at the corner of Loki’s mouth, “I would like that. And yours?”_

_“My what?”_

_“Your favourite foods…Thor…”_

_It was the first time Loki had said his name without titles attached. Thor took some heart in that._

_“My favourite here is roasted boar, especially the skin when salted and seared, it’s wonderful.”_

_“You have tried the food of many different realms?”_

_“A few. My favourite above all others can be found on Midgard, the make the most remarkable pastries which you-“_

_There was a loud rumble above them, Thor looking up to see Jarnsaxa standing beside the table. How did someone that large move that quietly?_

_“Your highnesses…you have been enjoying yourselves?”_

_“Yes, Ambassador,” Loki bowed his head slightly, Jarnsaxa bowing back._

_“Wonderful. I can see already what a well made match this is. I am afraid, your highness,” he said, addressing Thor now, “that I must drag Loki Prince away. The seamstresses require some additional fittings of his gowns and I believe your Mother is looking for you. Until tomorrow, at the rehearsals…?”_

_Jarnsaxa bowed to Thor, Thor nodding back, “Yes, until tomorrow. Farewell Loki Prince…”_

_Loki got up from the table and stood beside Jarnsaxa, “Farewell…Thor.”_

_Loki’s casual words had their desired effect, that amusement coming back into his red eyes at Jarnsaxa’s scandalised expression. Thor coughed, covering his mouth to hide a smile._

_Loki’s eyes met Thor’s one last time as he was led away and lingered for just a moment, Jarnsaxa’s huge hand gripping Loki’s upper arm as he pulled him out of the garden._

~*~*~

Loki poked his head out of the bathing chamber, a hand pressing his long nightgown close to his chest. He looked from left to right, confirming he was alone, and then made the quick dash across the room to the bed, slipping beneath the covers and pulling them up right under his chin. 

Gods…this bed. It was huge, absolutely massive, with a dark wooden frame and a carved bedhead which stood almost as tall as Loki did, long white curtains matching the sheets tucked artfully around the head. 

There was movement out in the next room, Thor coming back from ‘a few quick cups’ with his friends after dinner. Thor has asked Loki if he wished to join them but Loki had politely declined, saying he was tired and wished to take a long bath. Thor had kissed his hand and graciously let him go. 

Loki had lingered outside the room for a moment, listening to Thor and his friend’s conversation. 

“He wasn’t interested…” Thor had sounded disappointed. 

“Give him time Thor,” a feminine voice had answered (Sif, her name was Sif), “Everything here is new to him, he is no doubt overwhelmed. Let him get used to you and his new home a little before you force us on him.”

“Mmm, we’re like Nidavellir wine, it takes a while to get used to us,” came Fandral’s voice (the blonde man Loki had seen again at the stables), “How did he like the horse?”

“Quite well, I think. He’s never ridden before, I don’t think he will participate in the hunt this year.”

“Maybe next year, if he isn’t pregnant by then…”

Loki had chosen that moment to sneak away. In truth, Sif was right, Loki was thankful for a brief reprieve from Thor’s company. The new surroundings, climate, food, clothing, people, all of it, felt like they were pressing down upon him. Before the wedding he had been in too much of a rush to really take it all in but now he had the time to feel the shock of so much newness. 

The door to the bedroom opened and Thor strode in, eyes quickly finding Loki’s blue form amongst all of the white sheets. 

“Ah…you’re in bed already…”

“Yes, I am…tired.”

Thor nodded, “You found the bath chambers to your liking?”

“Oh yes, they were fine.”

“Good. That’s…good,” Thor was still nodding, “I will bathe myself then…”

“Very well.”

They looked at each other. Thor nodding once more before heading for the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed Loki gave a soft groan, pulling the sheets over his face. Gods, was every marriage like this when it started? Awkward and stunted and ugh, practically painful?

Loki heard Thor splashing around in the water of the bath chamber. He probably only had a few minutes now, before Thor was finished and he came to his wife’s bed. He wasn’t sure if Thor would expect sex tonight and, in all honesty, Loki wasn’t sure how he would respond to any advance. At least if they had sex they wouldn’t have to try and talk to each other for a while…

After a few more minutes the splashing ceased. The bathroom door opened and Loki saw Thor out of the corner of his eye, as naked as the day he was born. Loki sunk down lower into the sheets, only his eyes peeping over the bedspread. Thor crossed the room, throwing his clothes for the day into the corner where they would be collected by the servants, giving Loki a view of powerful thighs, wide shoulders and an almost shocking amount of body hair…

Thor, still alarmingly naked, pushed back the covers on his side of the bed and slipped between them. In a repeat of his behaviour on their wedding night, Loki stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Thor to make his move. He waited for some time…

Eventually the silence of the bedchamber was overwhelming and both Thor and Loki made an attempt at conversation, speaking at the same time:

“You do not-“

“If you-“

Loki took one deep breath, waiting a moment, “You go first…”

Thor rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand, “I simply wished to say that if you do not wish to…uh…do anything…tonight, we will not.”

Loki kept a firm grip on his sheets, “Well…maybe I do wish to…do something…”

“Really?” Thor moved closer. 

“I haven’t decided yet!” Loki added quickly, giving Thor a look of warning. Thor stayed in his place, not wanting to end up locked in the bathroom this time…

Loki paused a moment, “Last night…you told me you thought we were well matched. Do you still think this?”

“Of course I do, Loki.”

“Then tell me why? Because I cannot see how either of us could know enough about each other to possibly make such an assessment.”

Thor shrugged his shoulders, “In truth I do not know…” He thought on it for a while, “I have a sense about us I suppose.”

“Oh well, if you have a sense it simply must be…”

Thor laughed heartily, “You have such a clever tongue! I like that…”

Thor moved a little closer to Loki, Loki watching his movements like a hawk. He wanted to try something, but wasn’t sure how it would be received. Well, if it went badly he could always sleep on that couch out in the audience room, it looked fairly comfortable. 

Slowly, tentatively, Thor rested his hand on Loki’s shoulder, his blue skin bright against his pale yellow nightgown, and lighty raked his nails down Loki’s arm. The effect was instantaneous, Loki gave a sharp intake of breath and shivered. 

“Was that alright? Is that how it’s done?”

“Uh…n-not bad for a first attempt,” Loki’s firm grip on the sheets loosened a little, “…Perhaps, a little harder…”

Thor repeated the motion with more pressure and this time was rewarded with another shiver and something which might have been a giggle. 

“Have you…scratched much before?”

Loki let go of the sheets entirely and let Thor move closer as he kept scratching, “There was one…ah yes, right there…One of my older brother’s personal guard, his name was Hronn, he was very handsome. He and I snuck away after the Festival of Winter’s Calling. We were caught of course, Sire ripped three of Hronn’s fingers off for his trouble…I never saw him again.”

Thor felt a twinge of jealousy, unjustified of course, he had had more than his fair share of lovers before his wedding, it would be unfair for him to expect that Loki had not had at least some experience of love, despite tradition’s insistence that Loki be a virgin on his wedding night. 

“Would you prefer to be married to Hronn?”

“What? To a seven fingered guard?” Loki laughed again, he paused for a moment to shimmy out of his nightgown and throw it onto the floor, “Oh yes, Dam would love that.”

Loki rolled over, pressing the length of his body against Thor’s and wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. He scratched his long nails against the back of Thor’s neck, Thor keeping up his own work on Loki’s shoulder blades. Thor winced against Loki’s neck but said nothing, Loki was the most relaxed he’d seen him. 

Thor felt Loki turn his head and start rubbing his face…no, his lips…against Thor’s cheek. Thor pulled his head back, looking at Loki quizzically.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m kissing you. You like that…”

“That’s not…ohh…” Loki hooked a leg over Thor’s hip and Thor felt his cock bump against soft, wet flesh, “Ahh…just…put your lips like this…”

Thor puckered his lips, waiting until Loki imitated him before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips, the kind of kiss a child would give. 

“There, that is your first lesson in kissing.”

“I think you will find I am a quick study. Again?”

Thor smiled and kissed Loki again, and then once more, still scratching over the raised lines of skin which wove over Loki’s upper back. Loki did prove to be a quick study, soon his mouth was opening to Thor’s, letting his tongue slip into his mouth. Thor rolled his wife onto his back. 

“D-do they kiss on Midgard…like this?”

“Oh yes…”

“Will you take me there one day?” Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips (the young prince had not received many lessons on marriage from his tutor, Angrboda, but one he had been given was on the best time to ask for things from your husband), “I want to see all of the Nine Realms…”

“Then I will take you to every one, wife…” Thor slipped his hands between Loki’s thighs, finding Loki’s entrance wet, two of his fingers sliding inside easily, “You are…you’re ready?”

“I told you I liked having my back scratched, did I not…”

“Are you sure? You’re not sore from last night?”

“Ymir’s head, stop talking Thor!” Loki moaned, tightening his legs around Thor’s hips and drawing him in. 

Their second coupling was not quite as rushed as the first had been. Loki certainly did not feel the need to remain silent as he had the night before, especially when Thor decided to change position, sitting against the bed head and seating Loki on his lap so he could continue to thrust while raking the nails of one hand down Loki’s back and stroking his cock with the other. Loki wailed as he came, hair coming loose from his plait and sticking to his face and neck. 

Thor thrust up into Loki a few more times, leaning his head back against the bed head and gripping Loki’s hips to hold him in place as he spilled inside him. Gods, hopefully Loki would loosen up a little with more coupling. As it was the tightness of his cunt was proving almost embarrassing for Thor’s endurance. 

Loki made a satisfied noise, sliding off Thor and laying on top of the covers of the bed, pushing the loose strands of hair off his face, “That was…that was an improvement…”

Thor nodded, shifting down the bed to rest his head on one of the pillows. They fell into silence again, much more comfortable this time, Loki patting Thor’s thigh absently. 

After a while Loki rolled over, resting against Thor side, head on his shoulder, “When can we go to Midgard?”

“Hmm…what?”

“Midgard. You said you would take me.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you did!”

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulder, “When do you want to go?”

“Tomorrow.”

“But you just arrived here…”

Loki walked his fingers down Thor’s chest. The healer’s words to Frigga yesterday echoed around his mind… _He’s fertile, Allmother. Very fertile_ …he wanted to see at least a little of the Nine Realms before his fecundity tied him to Asgard. The Allfather would no doubt not approve of Thor taking Loki to Midgard now, but such a trip would be outright banned when he was with child. 

Loki kissed Thor’s neck, “Pleeeeease…I want to meet the friends you mentioned.”

When, a month later, Thor and Loki returned from their trip to Midgard and Thor was dragged before the Allfather for a very stern talking to, the one about responsibility and duty and ‘What were you thinking? Laufey almost came through the Bifrost to skin me alive when he learned,’ Thor would confess to his father that he found it very hard to say no to his wife, but that he believed the trip had been for the best. It was custom on Midgard for newly married couples to have a time away from their families in order to get to know each other better.

“It is quite common Father! The Honeyed Moon is an important rite amongst their people and it was you who said I would do well to learn as much as I can about their custom…”

“Get out of my sight, wretched boy!” Odin threw a book at his son, “And do not even entertain the idea of another trip before the winter solstice is over! I am ordering Heimdall right now to ban you from travel!”

Thor stormed from his Father’s study. Odin groaned and put his head down on his desk. He had a very strong feeling that this was only the beginning of his troubles…


End file.
